A Century in the Blink of an Eye 轉眼百年
by OmangoOlemonadeO
Summary: Hong Kong's last moments with Arthur before Yao claimed him back, and a glimpse into his new life with Yao. UK,HK,China. Angst/ Hurt/comfort.
1. The Last Day

**A Century in the Blink of an Eye ****轉眼百年**

Summary: Hong Kong's last moments with Arthur before Yao claimed him back, and a glimpse into his new life with Yao.

Hmph! My first fanfic on Hetalia! Hong Kong is my favourite character and that's where the motivation for this came from.

For anyone who's not familiar with this, Hong Kong was a British colony for more than a century (99 years for Kowloon and the New Territories in the North of Hong Kong) until 1st July 1997, when it was handed back to China. Rain was pouring on the last few days when Hong Kong still belonged to the UK (just some weather details, to make it more dramatic and accurate, hehe).

Written in Hong Kong's POV.

Song inserted: Big Big World by Emilia

Hope you'll like it!!!!!

Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you very much!

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1 The Last Day**

_In a big, big world,_

_It's not a big, big thing if you leave me......_

30 June 1997

_Is this I leaving you, or you leaving me?_

I guess I would never know.

It was raining.

I stood there in the rain, glancing up at the Union Jack that had been raised, along with another flag with a Union Jack on it [1] that would have no more meaning after tonight.

The rain showed no sign of stopping. I started to feel cold.

"You'd get sick if you keep getting soaked like this." I turned around to a familiar figure who held out an umbrella for the both of us with a faint smile.

_How did you manage to smile on a day like this, Arthur?_

I had no response generated for your kindness, unlike my usual self. I am usually talkative and I knew how to get my thoughts to you. When you taught me new things, I worked hard. I knew that would make you proud and glad to have me as one of your own. When you introduced me to the rest of the world, I tried even harder to achieve and to compete. It was just in my nature to strive for the best, no matter how many all-nighters I had to pull. Maybe I did so, also to let you know that the effort you have put into raising me was not wasted or neglected. However, I couldn't seem to get my thoughts straight today. Perhaps it was the rain; the sound of it allowed my brain to fall into a temporary slumber, my empty orbs glaring into space, into the imminent and unknown twists of the future.

I felt a sudden touch of warmth on my shoulder. I lowered my head to stare at my bedraggled shoes.

"Ah, so this is it. Our last day together, Hong," you said with a hushed yet hoarse voice.

"Hmm," my throat let out a random gruff sound as a response- I really didn't know what to say.

_This was the last day of our century together..._

With a slight pull, you held me closer to you and whispered, "Let's go home…"

I nodded.

* * *

[1] The British Hong Kong Government Flag

Hope you liked this chapter!

See you on the next chapter!


	2. The Last Thoughts

**A Century in the Blink of an Eye****轉眼百年**

Summary: Hong Kong's last moments with Arthur before Yao claimed him back, and a glimpse into his new life with Yao. Angst, Hurt/Comfort.

* * *

**Chapter 2 The Last Thoughts**

The rain would not stop pouring on our way home.

We walked home hand in hand, both silent for the duration of the journey. Neither of us could find the right words to say at this day. This scene just seemed familiar- it was almost like the time when you took me from big brother Yao.

"_Take good care of Xiao Xiang."_

"_I sure will."_

_I had no idea whatsoever what brother Yao and the other man were saying as I was led to a funny-looking horse-drawn carriage. Brother gave me an unusually long hug with tears in his eyes and I found myself following someone I've never met. Brother told me to follow him closely, and to look after myself. _

_Why was brother so sad? Where was I going? Who was he?_

"_He has weird-looking __coloured__ eyes," I recall myself thinking, "They're green."_

_Then I turned around and noticed brother stepping back into the mansion and waving me goodbye, a hand holding onto Panda's paw to prevent himself from falling (all those opium had made brother weak, and he always needed something to lean on for support). I started to panic and I spun around in circles, not knowing whether to go back or to go with the man in front of me, as I was told to. _

_I was still in total confusion and fright, but you, a total stranger with weirdly coloured eyes, somehow seemed to understand what I was going through and smiled at me warmly. I was soon to find out I was the colony you raised after all the experiences you had with the others. Of course you knew how I felt when I went with you. Then, with care, you took my small, shivering hand, letting me keep up with your pace. Although we remained silent the whole time since we didn't understand each other's language, the warmth your hand did all the talking we needed._

_..._

Just like how it did today.

I eyed the big mansion before stepping in with you for the last time. This had been _our_ mansion for many years, but soon it would no longer be.

You told me to sit down and relax for a moment while you go pack up and make some tea to keep us warm. I sat by the fireplace quietly, contemplating my own fate, as jumbled images of my past came flashing up.

...

"_Hong Kong!"_

_I knew something had gone surprisingly wrong if you had called me by my full name. _

"_What's with this jacket you made me?"_

"_Huh? It's same as the ones the Beatles bought at their visit here."_

"_Are you pulling my leg?" you said, not knowing whether to be angry or amused as you pulled out a jacket with dripping dark blue dye out of the washing machine, which most of the __colour__ on it had faded. _

"_I'll make you another one then, Arthur."_

"_Make sure it's not dye-dripping or __colour__-fading, Hong! Now where's Mr. Lennon's phone number?"_

…

"_I'm so sorry I couldn't stop Kiku from hurting you…I…I never knew he could be so cruel."_

"_No one ever expected that. You tried your best, Arthur. So did I."_

"_I know you did. Great job, Hong."_

"_Thank you."_

"_Close your eyes and have a rest," you stroke my hair slightly like when I was still a small toddler._

"_But I'll have a nightmare again."_

"_Don't you worry. I'll be right beside you. Now try to fall asleep, it'll do your body some good." _

_Cuts, bandages, bruises, and scars were all over myself from the awful long three years and eight months [3]. It was living hell. I was so relieved everything had come to an end, but I could never ever forget the glister of malice in Kiku's eyes and the insane laughter he had during that time. _

_The war had turned the world upside down._

_Arthur, I was really glad you made your way back to me after winning over the messed up world of despise and madness. Looking after me like you did was not an easy job- I had constant nightmares and would wake up in the middle of the night, trying to escape wherever I was with frantic illusions. Then you would come to me and tell me softly that everything was now over; that I didn't have to be afraid anymore; and that you'd be here with me should anything happen._

_It wasn't easy._

_Life was never easy…_

_..._

"_Tanks," I said in a shivering voice, "Did you see them? They had tanks, Arthur…they had tanks…and…did you see how young those kids were?" I couldn't shake away the images I just saw._

"_Yes, Hong. I saw them," you tried to sound calm._

_We were sitting in front of the horrific images from the TV in the living room, you holding me tight and close in an attempt to block the terror away. _

"_Does that mean…that might…that could… happen to me one day, too?"_

_First it was Kiku…now big brother…I didn't seem to know who they were anymore…_

"_I don't know," you shook your head mindlessly with concern in your eyes, "I really don't. But for now, I'll do what I can to protect you."_

_Like you did for so many years.  
I couldn't say I've lived in total peace and harmony. Life was always difficult. But you provided me a shelter from constant political conflicts around me over the last century. Mostly, I only had to work hard and achieve for myself. For that, I am grateful. _

"_I'm…I'm really scared," I couldn't stop shaking._

"_I would be too, if I were you. But I'll be here for you."_

_Yeah, but only for now… _

"_I still have to go back?"_

_There was hesitation in your voice. "Yes, you'd have to, Hong. Eight more years and you'll no longer be mine."_

"_Mm…" _

"_No matter how much I'd want to, I won't be able to do anything for you then. And I really don't want that to happen to you. No," you took a deep breath and continued slowly, "So please make sure you be strong and look out for yourself."_

"_I will…I will…" Frightened, I stared once again at the TV screen, at the protesting young students, then closed my eyes and prayed all the prayers I knew for them…_

_..._

"_What am I called again?"_

"_You're a "gwailo"[4]!"_

"_A, um, "gwei-lo"…?"_

"_No… "gwai--lo"!"_

"_No, Hong. I can't pick this up…Let's just go back to me teaching you English. "_

"_Hm. Ok~ But you need to know Cantonese if you're living here! At lease you'd understand what people are saying about you!"_

"_Well, why don't you just come along with me, and be my little portable translator?"_

"_Arrrgh! I'm not "little" anymore, Arthur!" I protested._

"_That's all I can see. A little Hong," you said, patting my head._

"…"

"_You grew up too fast."_

"_You wanted me to."_

"_I know. I'm happy about it. You're such a quick learner, and a keen one, too," you smiled, then suddenly changed your tone and said, "not like that brat…he used to be adorable…but then he changed so much…annoying twit!"_

_I chuckled. I knew you were talking about Alfred again. I loved listening to your stories about your family. It made me feel like I have a real family on your side too. After all, I've been separated from my own family for longer than I could actually remember and it could get lonely. Very lonely. _

_However, you introduced me to so many people I've never imagined meeting. We had frequent business talks and I felt useful to establish a major trading market between you and Alfred now. I've changed my field of work so many times; but no matter which one it was, I performed my absolute best because I just have that will to achieve in me…_

_Perhaps that was why I put on a mask of indifference- so nothing could or could seem to, harm me…_

...

"_Look at that!" I said excitedly, pointing at a shark swimming swiftly above us._

"_Oh, look at the ray too, Hong!"_

"_Oooh!" the expression I showed couldn't exactly reveal how thrilled I was at that moment. I've never been to such a huge aquarium before! Nor did I involve much with animals. My proudest experience was to house an elephant [5]. Though it was great to see an animal as exotic as that, I felt guilty for not being able to keep it in a larger space. Now that Ocean Park was constructed, I felt wonderful to have a special touch of nature in this busy, pollution and noise-filled home of mine. _

"_How about we go on The Dragon [6] after this?"_

"_Really?" I exclaimed, "That'd be so cool!"_

"_Then we could go downhill on the cable cars. It'd be nice to do that in the evening breeze."_

"_Mm-hm. Ok!" I answered as I made a decision to definitely come here with big brother for a visit sometime too. He would love this place!_

…

…

…

I sank deeper and deeper into a sea of thoughts and reflection, not noticing how fast the clock was ticking.

* * *

[3] Three years and eight months: the period of time in which Hong Kong was under Japanese control during WWII.

[4] "Gwailo" is a Cantonese word used mainly in Hong Kong for Caucasian foreigners. It means "ghost-man" literally, due to the difference of their looks. Although it was originally meant to be a derogatory term, it is usually now used as a neutral and general term referring to foreigners. Foreigners who've been to Hong Kong even called themselves "gwailo" for the fun of it!

[5] There used to be a Lai Chi Kok Park, being the only amusement park in Hong Kong, in which an elephant was kept. It was closed down due to rival with the newly built Ocean Park.

[6] The largest roller coaster in Ocean Park, Hong Kong.

Ta-da! So this is chapter two… Thank you for reading! I'm trying to make HK and UK's goodbye long and angsty… what's wrong with me? XP

Please kindly leave a review and let me know what you think! Thanks a lot!

Much lurrrrve  
~mangolemanade


End file.
